Perro atómico
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: En cierto punto del curso de la historia humana, se decidió que la vida de un perro era una vida fácil. No me puedo imaginar de dónde sacaron esa idea...


=========================  
**Título original**: Atomic Dawg  
**Autor**: Agent Orange  
**Traducción**: Miguel García - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net  
=========================

- o -

**Atomic Dawg**

[Perro atómico]

Escrito por Agent Orange

- o -

En cierto punto del curso de la historia humana, se concluyó que la vida  
de un perro es cosa fácil. No me puedo imaginar de dónde sacaron esa  
idea, aunque los humanos tienen la irritante costumbre de inventar cosas  
al antojo de ellos. Como esa disparatada noción de que yo de verdad  
gozo el revoltijo de partes animales untadas de grasa solidificada y  
moldeadas con forma cilíndrica, de manera tal que tengo que roerla como  
castor zampándose un tronco. Y luego se creen que a mí me fascina.

Faye encuentra comiquísimo esconderme la comida, o fingir que se la va  
a comer ella o, en momentos de más debilidad, comérsela de frentón.  
Parece tener la convicción de que la comida es el alfa y el omega de mi  
existencia. El pináculo absoluto de mi día. Casi toda la gente parece  
pensar eso de los perros. Supongo que, bien mirado el asunto, tiene  
bastante de cierto. Pero es solo por la falta de alguna alternativa más  
estimulante.

Del Bebop voy a decir lo siguiente: no hay nunca un momento aburrido.  
Siempre hay algún nuevo e insospechado método de tortura que alguno  
de mis compañeros de vivienda puede fraguar para mí, siendo Ed, desde  
luego, la maestra de aquello. Todos los demás se preguntan por qué  
ando para todos lados con Ed. Esa vibra me viene sobre todo de Spike.  
Hay veces en que los zangoloteos que Ed está propinándome son tan  
ridículos, que hasta Spike se ve compelido a quitar el culo del sofá y  
ponerle coto al asunto. Y es en esos momentos —cuando Spike me está  
liberando de, digamos, una hamaca hecha con los calzones de Faye—  
que él me mira con esa expresión. Los perros somos muy sensibles a las  
expresiones, muchísimo más que los humanos, cosa poco afortunada para  
Spike. Prácticamente toda comunicación que provenga de Spike es por la  
cara. Es más, uno puede más o menos desestimar como un 99 por ciento  
de las cosas que le salen por la boca. Su cara siempre habla un idioma  
totalmente distinto.

En fin, Spike me mira con cierta expresión. Esa cara que dice, "¿Qué  
carajo haces?". Y con eso se refiere a juntarme con Edward. La verdad  
sea dicha, Edward me cae bien. Porque sucede que Edward es la única  
persona de esta nave que tiene las ideas bien puestas. Todos los demás  
tienen un surtido de planes y motivos secretos, pero no Ed. Todo lo que  
Ed hace es porque lo quiere hacer. En el lugar e instante que le venga  
en gana.

Spike cree que él vive del mismo modo, pero no se la creo. De nuevo: la  
cara. Faye también se considera libre como un pájaro del cielo, pero es  
más estrecha que esas tenidas que se pone. Se tiene convencida de ser  
de una cierta manera cuando resulta obvio que no lo es. Jet... Pues...  
Jet ya tiene más o menos aceptado el hecho de que este zoológico es  
su vida, y eso es más o menos digno de respetar.

Pero Ed... Ed sabe cómo es la cosa. Me explico: Ed piensa como perro.  
¿Que me dieron ganas de lamerme las pelotas? Pum. Lamidas. Refregarme  
el culo en la alfombra? Pam. Culo oficialmente refregado. A lo mejor me  
da por ponerme cariñoso con la pierna de aquel policía. Démosle. Así hay  
que vivir la vida. Y no hablo de la idiotez esa de tomar el toro por las  
astas o la caca de que solo se vive una vez. Eso lo inventaron los  
humanos.

Verán ustedes, los humanos viven tan preocupados de sus dramas  
autoinfligidos, que hasta tienen que estarse recordando que viven  
una sola vez. Eso sí que da lástima. Si a Ed se le antoja el disparate  
de circular patas arriba y cantar "Era la piragua de Guillermo Cubillos",  
lo hace. ¿Y por qué no? ¿Le hace daño a alguien? ¿Se ve disminuida  
la calidad de vida de alguna persona por el hecho de que ella haya  
decidido que va a hablar al revés el resto del día, o por mi necesidad  
de lengüetearme? No.

Los humanos viven diciendo que no hay que calentarse la cabeza por  
pequeñeces, pero esta vida está hecha de pequeñeces. La gente cree  
que los perros viven *para* la comida y *para* dormir, pero están mal.  
Los perros viven *de* la comida y *de* dormir. Nosotros vivimos  
*para* que nos rasquen en ese lugarcito detrás de las orejas. O, más  
específicamente, para las sobras de la mesa que Spike siempre me tira  
cuando nadie lo ve. O para el olor de la toalla de Faye cuando sale de la  
ducha y yo me revuelco encima. O cuando por fin logro sacarle la cuerda  
de la mano a Jet y el pone esa cara de vergüenza. O lo mucho más  
cómodo que queda mi lado del piso después de que le doy tres vueltas.  
Vivo para Ed. Vivo para Ed porque ella sabe cómo es cuando todo el  
mundo te subestima, y sabe la clase de liberad que eso otorga. Porque  
ella sabe que la regla de los tres segundos no existe. Que la comida es  
comida venga de donde venga. Porque ella no me mira en menos si tomo  
agua del retrete. Y más que nada, porque Ed está hecha de pequeñeces.

A veces me siento mal por los otros. Se están perdiendo de mucho.  
Uy. Oigo que Jet encendió el abrelatas. Creo que mejor voy a echar  
un vistazo.

Eso que decía Pavlov es caca. Nosotros llegamos corriendo únicamente  
porque eso es lo que quieren ellos que hagamos. Les divierte, por algún  
motivo. Así que no son totalmente ignorantes de los pequeños placeres  
de la vida. Supongo que eso le da un poquito de esperanza a esa raza.

—La voz del amo, ¿cierto, muchachín? —me dice Jet, sonriendo al poner  
la cena delante mío.

Hummm... El cilindro de grasa. No importa. Voy a ver qué está comiendo  
Spike.

- o -

**_NOTHIN' BUT THE DOG IN ME_**

**[NA' MÁS QUE EL PERRO EN MÍ]**


End file.
